grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Elesis
Description Main Info Name: Elesis Sieghart Age: 15 Favorite Activities: '''Intense Battles. '''Pet Peeve: Easy Battles. Elesis is a Kanavan Knight and daughter of a Kanavan Tracker who never returned after he was dispatched to find Kaze'aze. She is an exceptional swordsman who has been trained by her father since childhood. While she was on a journey to find her father, she heard news about Kaze’aze in the Serdin Kingdom. Hiding her true identity, Elesis joins the Grand Chase in hopes of finding her father. Other *After the departure of the Knight Master, Elesis seems to take on leadership roles. *Sieghart is her grandfather, but she tends to rage at him a lot. *Elesis appears to have no control over her emotions, always raging and has no sense of strategy. *Elesis and Arme tend to argue a lot during their adventures from Trial Tower to Gorgos' Dungeon and from Partusay's Sea to Kamiki's Castle, while Lire always has to break up the two's usually-pointless battles. *Elesis is the leader of a group called the Ruby Knights. However, this guild is only mentioned in dialogue, nowhere else *Elesis is a noble warrior.. Special Ability Berserk When Elesis gets hit by an arrow or kunai, a small meter will be shown to the right of her. The gauge empties quickly in a short amount of time. When the gauge is filled to the top after being hit by enough arrows or kunais, the word BERSERK will be shown in the middle of the screen, and those around her will be sent upward and back down, suffering a small bit of damage in the process. Arrow Defense Arrow Defense, by it's obvious name, defends from arrows. Tap the Dash Button ( or ) as an arrow is near. It is also possible to deflect arrows back to the user as well, though at a small chance. When successfully blocked, it will show as "Defense", and negate the damage of the arrow by 80%. Arrow Defense only blocks standard-leveled arrows. If any enhanced arrow is approaching, it is impossible to defend/block it, and must be dodged. All characters except for Lire and Arme have Arrow Defense. Magic Defense Basically the same thing as Arrow Defense, but does it on Magical components instead. Many certain abilities, such as reflectors, defensive swings, or defensive shields, are known to block only several magical attacks, mostly Firebolt-class spells. Strangely, Elesis is the only character that can actually block the Magician's Magic Circle, in the same manner as Arrow Defense. Unlocking Elesis is one of the three base characters and does not need to be unlocked. Quotes *''"Are you ready?"'' *''"Are you feeling scared yet?"'' *''"Here I go!"'' *''"I'll show you the true meaning of fear!"'' *''"You're no match for me!"'' *''"Know your place if you're going to attack!"'' *''"Is that all ya got?"'' Trivia *Elesis is nicknamed the "Red Knight" according to Sieghart mixed with her job ("Red" and "Knight"), the Red Knight Armor, and the Grand Chase Manhwa. *According to a Bingo question, the names of Elesis, Lire, and Arme originally came from the real-world continent of Europe. **However, with the exception of Arme's, this is incorrect as the names are not actually real names and are modified versions of real-world names, such as Elise and Lir. *In Elsword, another game designed by KoG Studios which has a very similar synopsis to Grand Chase, there is a young boy named Elsword who has the same storyline as Elesis's. Elsword is a young swordman who was raised and trained by his older sister, Elsa, the leader of the Red Knights. One day, she left him to lead a mission but never returned. This caused Elsword to head out to a journey in an attempt to look for her. **The main website describes Elsword as "ambitious but hot headed young swordsman", which is much like Elesis's personality. **Elsa also strongly resembles Elesis. This heavily implies that Elsa is actually Elesis. *Before a Season 3 Revamp, Elesis taunted by slapping her butt at her foes in mockery (save for Sword Master and Savior). As of now, she simply twirls and points her blade at them (again, save for Sword Master and Savior). **Despite this, the Korean version (and possibly others) of the Revamp still showed Elesis slapping her butt in mockery in a reanimated pose. *Before the Grand Chase Chaos update, Elesis's armor-less equipment was initially a one-piece clothing. As of now, it is a two-piece clothing. *Prior to Elesis' Spearman job redesign, it is possible to catch a glimpse of Elesis' underwear when she is wearing any lower armor that acts as a skirt, though this is only seen in battle. The other character with this kind of upskirt is Amy. *Ironically, Elesis' stat distribution gives her high defense and low attack power, yet Elesis shows to be extremely aggressive, and therefore, it should be the opposite instead. *Elesis is proven to be the most violent member of the Chase. This is supported by the following: **Elesis rarely shows compassion towards others and her allies. **Within Trial Tower, Outer Wall of Serdin, Kerrie Beach, Orc Temple, Partusay's Sea, and Kamiki's Castle, she acts extremely aggressive towards her comrades. **In the Temple of Destruction, while Arme was curiously questioning an Ancient Giant, Elesis became very impatient and yells how Arme is yammering without hearing what the Giant has to say. **In Forest of Life, Elesis says "quick assault", which means to wreak havoc amongst others. **In Under Hammer, Elesis aggressively responds to the Thunder Hammer Guards by demanding them to drop their weapons and surrender instead of the Chase. *Elesis is the only character who uses both hands to wield her own weapons in all her jobs. *Elesis is the only character who has no specific Skill Tree equipments; Elesis' is made up of Highlander Armor, a Kanavan Cloak, and a Baldr Sword. *Elesis is one of three characters with their full names known, the other two being Mari (Ming Onette) and Ronan (Erudon). However, neither her or Ronan have their middle names known. It is unknown if they have one. *As shown by her attitude, dialogue, and being a descendant of Sieghart, Elesis may able to use a similar rage function like him. However, this has yet to be seen. *Ironically, Elesis has a stronger Berserk than her grandfather, despite that Sieghart lived/trained 585 years more than her. *Many of Elesis's attacks have the word Slash in them (Mega '''Slash, ''Compact '''Slash, ''Firebolt '''Slash, ''Cross '''Slash, ''Vertical '''Slash, ''Meteor '''Slash, ''Windmill '''Slash), or at least a word pronounced similarly to Slash (''Round '''Crash, ''Winding '''Flash'''). *Some of Elesis's moves, both regular and cashed, are both concepts and names derived from Cloud Strife, hero of Final Fantasy VII, and Squall Leonhart, hero of Final Fantasy VIII. **Cruel Cleave (also known as Rough Divide) is from Squall's first Limit Break, Rough Divide. Both Elesis and Squall can jump high into the air and dash diagonally and quickly. **Cross Slash is from Cloud's second Limit Break. Both Elesis and Cloud swing their sword violently in a cross-shaped form. **Blade Beam is Cloud's third Limit Break. The only difference is that Elesis releases a shockwave that rips through the air while Cloud slams his Buster Sword on the ground to send a shockwave running against the ground. **Fated Circle is Squall's second Limit Break. It seems that only the name was taken due to the differences of the moves: ***Squall's Fated Circle shows him spinning around once, spawning several red orbs around him. He then detonates it all at once, releasing a huge shockwave that stretches around him. ***Elesis's Fated Circle shows her spinning her Ssanggeoms in a violent, vertical circle to damage her opponents. Afterwards she releases it forward. **Lastly, Dragon Dive is a move taken from Cid Highwind. They have similar concept: the user releases an upward shockwave, then they appear on top of the enemy and drop down. *Project EF states that Elesis will be fighting alongside Sieghart and Lass to battle against Dio who is also battling Void. Category:Characters